


What If

by pluviafrauen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviafrauen/pseuds/pluviafrauen
Summary: Satu hal yang jelas Akaashi tahu, Bokuto terasa seperti rumah untuk tempatnya pulang. Iya, setidaknya itu yang selama ini Akaashi rasakan diam-diam. Dan satu hal yang selalu menghantui pikiran Akaashi, bagaimana jika perasaannya ini tidak berbalas?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	What If

Akaashi mendongak menatap langit yang masih kelabu. Hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa waktu lalu. Aroma petrikor menyeruak ke dalam penciumannya. 

Pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja menuju restoran miliknya dari rumah. Pikirnya sekaligus menikmati sejuknya pagi setelah hujan. 

Ponselnya bergetar di saku. Akaashi mengeceknya. Pesan dari Bokuto. 

> _Siang nanti aku akan makan siang di restoranmu dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi pelayannya, oke?_

Sudut bibir Akaashi terangkat. Bokuto akan berkunjung untuk makan siang. Sebetulnya, beberapa hari lalu mereka baru saja bermain biliar. Menghabiskan malam sisa akhir pekan bersama. 

Akaashi tentu saja senang karena dirinya sudah merindukan Bokuto. Jangan salahkan Akaashi jika dia menaruh perasaan lebih dari sahabat yang sudah menjadi label mereka berdua sejak sekolah menengah atas. 

Akaashi menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam restoran saat telah sampai. Siapa pula yang bisa tidak suka pada Bokuto? Yang jelas bukan Akaashi.

Waktu tidak terasa bagi Akaashi yang sedang gembira. Apalagi baru saja dia mendapat pesan Bokuto sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Akaashi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia menghela napasnya. 

"Oke, tenangkan dirimu, Akaashi. Ini hanya pertemuan seperti biasanya," ujar Akaashi pada dirinya sendiri. 

Setelah membenarkan penampilan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia akhirnya keluar dari toilet. Bertepatan dengan Bokuto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran. 

Manik mata Bokuto bertemu dengan Akaashi. Senyuman lebar khas pria itu muncul. Bokuto melambai tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya. "HEY, HEY, HEY, AKAASHI!" 

Akaashi melotot padanya. Restoran sedang ramai dan suara bokuto membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Mengalahkan live music yang sedang berlangsung tenang. 

"Bokuto bodoh," desisnya pelan sembari menuju meja yang biasa mereka pakai. 

Bokuto sudah duduk manis saat Akaashi sampai di meja itu. "Kau berisik, Bokuto." 

Bokuto tertawa. Hal yang menjadi salah satu alasan Akaashi menyukai pria di hadapannya itu. "Kau tahu, Akaashi? Kantorku kedatangan orang baru. Pindahan dari kota sebelah. Tubuhnya kecil sekali. Bahkan lebih kecil darimu." 

"Kau menghinaku dan juga dia," ucap Akaashi. 

"Aku memujinya, kok. Dia manis sekali wajahnya seperti anak kecil," jelas Bokuto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Akaashi meredam rasa pahit yang tiba-tiba terasa di lidahnya. "O-oh, kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?" 

"Sudah! Dia akan menyusul ke sini sebentar lagi," jawab Bokuto antusias. 

Kepala Akaashi mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya. Menatap panggung kecil yang berada di restoran itu. 

"Um, aku hanya memesankan makanan yang biasa kita berdua makan. Aku akan menambah porsi baru dulu. Kenalan barumu bisa mengambil milikku dulu jika sudah selesai." 

Bokuto mengangguk. Akaashi menuju dapur restoran. Menemukan kepala kokinya yang berambut abu-abu sedang memasak seperti biasanya. 

"Osamu, berikan pesananku tadi pada Bokuto dan temannya saja, ya." 

Osamu menoleh. "Kau tidak makan siang, Bos?" 

Akaashi menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut. "Aku masih kenyang." 

Dia memutuskan untuk kembali. Matanya melihat seorang pria kecil berambut oranye di kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Bokuto benar, dia manis dan mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Sama-sama cerah. 

Akaashi tersenyum pahit dan melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung. Band yang sedang istirahat itu kebingungan. Akaashi menjelaskan dia akan membawakan satu lagu. 

Melodi kembali mengalun pelan. Bokuto belum menyadari keberadaa Akaashi. Dia masih tertawa bahagia bersama pria di hadapannya. 

" _Feeling like i'm breathing my last breath. Feeling like i'm walking my last steps._ " 

Suara menenangkan Akaashi memenuhi ruangan. Menarik pandangan para pengunjung pada dirinya. 

" _I put my heart into your hands. Here's my soul to keep._ "

Akaashi memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan jiwanya larut dalam lagu yang dibawakannya dengan dada yang sesak. 

" _Sending out a farewell to my friends, for inner peace. Ask you to forgive me for my sins, oh would you please? I'm more than grateful for the time we spent, my spirit's at ease._ " 

Suara Akaashi berhasil mengalihkan semua perhatian pengunjung termasuk Bokuto. Setelah lagu yang dibawakannya selesai, dia mendapat tepuk tangan meriah. Namun Akaashi tidak merasa senang karena tepat saat lagu selesai dan gemuruh tepuk tangan masih meriah, dia memutuskan untuk segera turun dari panggung. 

Bagaimana bisa dia tahan saat dia bernyanyi tadi Bokuto sedang menggengam jemari pria lain di hadapannya. Katakan Akaashi lemah, tapi memang rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Padahal harusnya dia sudah terbiasa mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya Bokuto dekat bahkan menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. 

Akaashi keluar dari restoran lewat pintu belakang yang sepi. "Bodoh, Akaashi. Kau cuma sahabatnya, untuk apa merasakan semua ini?" 

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Pesan dari Bokuto. 

> _Hey, Akaashi. Aku akan kembali ke kantor bersama Hinata, ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Oh, dan suaramu bagus, seperti biasanya._

Seperti biasanya. Akaashi memang dulu biasa bernyanyi untuk Bokuto apalagi saat sedang menginap di rumah pria itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun Bokuto melewatkan untuk meminta Akaashi melakukannya sebelum dia tidur. 

Bokuto akan memeluk Akaashi dan Akaashi bernyanyi sembari menyisir helaian surai Bokuto. Lalu memandangi wajah dama Bokuto yang sedang tertidur. Akaashi sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. 

"Sebaiknya aku melakukannya sekarang saja," gumam Akaashi. 

Niatnya, besok dia akan memindahkan barang-barang di rumahnya ke apartemen baru. Namun urung, lebih baik sekarang pikir Akaashi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Akaashi segera memindahkan barang-barang yang sudah dia kemas dalam _box_ ke mobilnya. Seorang perempuan muncul dari dapur saat dia membawa barang terakhirnya. 

"Oh, jadi pindahannya? Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi tidak membebani rumah ini lagi," sinis perempuan itu. 

Akaashi tersenyum. "Iya, Mah. Jaga diri di rumah baik-baik, ya. Rumah warisan Papah ini jangan dijual sesuai wasiatnya." 

"Suka-suka Mamah mau dijual atau tidak, buat apa pula menuruti orang yang sudah mati?" 

Akaashi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ibunya semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Akaashi sendiri tahu ibunya itu hanya mengincar harta ayahnya selama ini dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai alat untuk alasan tidak berpisah. 

Hebatnya, rencana perempuan itu berhasil hingga 70% harta ayahnya diwasiatkan pada ibunya itu. Yang tentu saja membuatnya sangat gembira. Tidak jarang ibunya pulang bersama pria lain semenjak itu. 

"Iya, terserah aja. Akaashi sayang Mamah," ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan semua kenangan menyakitkan di rumah ini. 

Akaashi mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan kacau. Lalu, dia teringat sesuatu, kemarin Bokuto bilang akan membantunya mengurus barang pindahan. Baru saja dia ingin mengaktifkan ponselnya, Akaashi teringat akan Hinata. 

Dia menghela napasnya. "Setidaknya aku akan mengabarinya saja saat sampai di apartemen kalau besok tidak perlu lagi membantuku." 

Apartemen barunya terletak lumayan jauh dari lokasi rumah dan restorannya. Akaashi sengaja memilih lingkungan yang sepi agar mendapat ketenangan. 

Saat sampai dan selesai menaruh barang-barang, Akaashi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 

"Barangnya aku tata besok saja," gumam Akaashi. 

Akaashi menatap ke luar jendela balkon miliknya. Langit sudah mulai menjingga. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi. 

Dia hanya memakai celana pendek saat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Belum sampai membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil baju, bel apartemennya dibunyikan berkali-kali dengan tempo cepat. 

Orang itu jelas tidak puas dengan menekan bel. Karena dia sekarang juga mengetuk ... ralat menggedor pintunya. 

Akaashi berdecak kecil dan melangkah kesal ke arah pintu. Membuka pintu kasar dengan raut wajah masam. Orang ini sudah pasti tidak tahu sopan santun dengan sikapnya itu. 

"AKAASHI!" 

Akaashi terkejut dan mundur satu langkah. Orang itu ternyata Bokuto. Dengan raut wajah yang sama masam seperti Akaashi sebelumnya. Karena sekarang Akaashi hanya menampakkan wajah yang amat bingung. 

Bokuto menyerobot masuk ke dalam. Tidak memperdulikan Akaashi yang masih terheran. Akaashi menutup pintu sebelum akhirnya menyusul pria itu. 

Lihat, Bokuto dengan raut kesalnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dia terduduk di ujung kasur dengan bibir mengerucut dengan dahi berkerut. Akaashi tersenyum kecil sembari mengambil bajunya di lemari. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya menunggu Bokuto yang mengawalinya. 

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pindah hari ini? Aku tadi ke rumahmu dan hanya menemukan nenek sihir," terang Bokuto. 

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu terutama saat bersama Hinata itu, Bo. Bagaimana perkembangan kau dengannya? Lancar?" 

Bokuto menarik Akaashi yang berdiri di depannya. Memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan erat. Akaashi tersentak namun mencoba untuk biasa saja agar suara jantungnya tidak Bokuto dengar. 

"Sainganku banyak, kau tahu? Bahkan kembaran kokimu juga menyukai Hinata." 

"Atsumu?" 

Bokuto mengangguk. "Siapa lagi memangnya kalau bukan dia?" 

Akaashi mengelus rambut Bokuto. Entah harus merasa sedih atau senang mendengarnya. Tapi yang jelas, Akaashi merindukan waktu bersama Bokuto seperti saat ini. Hanya dirinya dan Bokuto, dengan perasaannya yang kian hari kian menyeruak sesak di dadanya. 

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam Bokuto, mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. "Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua." 

Akaashi merasa wajahnya memanas. Untungnya Bokuto masih menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. Gugup, tentu saja. Bokuto memang selalu mengejutkannya. 

"Kita baru jalan bersama beberapa waktu lalu, Bokuto." 

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku waktu berdua tanpa orang lain, benar-benar berdua seperti sekarang. Berpelukan, menonton film, atau mendengarkanmu bernyanyi hanya untukku," jelas Bokuto masih menggumam dalam pelukannya. 

Oke, ini tidak baik bagi jantung Akaashi. Dia bahkan tidak membalas perkataan Bokuto. Gugup. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Bokuto mendongak menatap Akaashi. 

Akaashi yang merasa wajahnya sedang panas dan gugup itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Tangannya masih berada di bahu Bokuto namun berhenti mengusap rambutnya. 

"Hey, Akaashi," panggil Bokuto dengan kesal. 

"Hm?" Akaashi masih enggan menatap mata Bokuto. 

Bokuto melepas pelukannya dan berdiri tiba-tiba. Akaashi kembali harus mundur karena terkejut dengan pergerakan itu. Bokuto kini dapat melihat wajah Akaashi dengan jelas karena dirinya memang lebih tinggi dari Akaashi. Akaashi menunduk saat Bokuto menatapnya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 

"Akaashi ...." 

Suara Bokuto terdengar sedih. Otomatis Akaashi langsung mendongak menatapnya. 

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku, ya? Makanya kau juga tidak merindukanku." 

Akaashi menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan begitu, Bokuto. Aku ... a-aku juga merindukanmu." 

"Kau bohong." 

"Sungguh, Bo." 

"Kalau begitu akan menginap hari ini untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, boleh?" 

Akaashi menahan diri untuk tidak memekik senang. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolaknya. "Iya, boleh, Bo." 

"Bagus karena aku sudah membawa lays untuk menonton film." 

"Eh?" Akaashi baru sadar jika Bokuto membawa kantung belanjaan saat masuk. Bokuto pernah berkata padanya jika dia menyukai warna bungkus lays yang hijau, namun hijau kesukaannya tetap jatuh pada warna mata Akaashi.

Bokuto mulai memilih film untuk diputarnya. Akaashi memutuskan untuk duduk di kepala ranjang dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. 

"Kau memilih film apa?" tanya Akaashi saat Bokuto sudah di sampingnya dengan dua bungkus Lays ukuran jumbo. Dia memberikan satu pada Akaashi. 

" _All the Bright Places_ , aku belum sempat melihatnya." 

Akaashi mengangguk. Dia mulai menyantap lays miliknya sembari fokus pada film. 

Tidak terasa hampir 2 jam telah mereka lewati dengan menonton. Bokuto masih sibuk terisak dan membersihkan hidungnya dari ingus setelah menyelesaikan film. Setelah selesai berberes, Akaashi kembali ke samping Bokuto dengan berbaring. 

"Aku kasihan dengan Finch," ujar Akaashi. 

Bokuto ikut berbaring di samping Akaashi dan memeluknya. Akaashi mengusap punggung Bokuto mencoba menenangkannya. "Tapi, Violet juga kasihan, ya 'kan Akaashi?" 

"Hm." 

"Dia harus menerima semuanya sendirian di akhir. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan seperti itu, menyakitkan." 

Akaashi menghirup wangi rambut Bokuto yang menjadi kesukaanya. "Suka atau tidak, pada akhirnya kita pasti akan dihadapkan dua pilihan yaitu meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan, Bo." 

"Dadaku masih sesak, Akaashi. Bernyanyi untukku, ya? Agar aku bisa langsung tertidur," pinta Bokuto mendongak pada Akaashi. 

Akaashi mengangguk. "Mau lagu apa?" 

Bokuto tersenyum. "Sama seperti tiga tahun sebelumnya, tidak berubah. Nyanyikan sampai aku tertidur." 

Senyuman itu menular pada Akaashi. "Baiklah." 

Bokuto melepaskan pelukannya dan mencari posisi nyaman. Dia menghadap kiri menatap Akaashi. Tangan Bokuto menarik tangan Akaashi dan menaruhnya di pipi membuat Akaashi tersenyum teduh. Bagaimana jika perasaan miliknya itu berbalas? Bagaimana jika sebaliknya juga?

Akaashi menggeleng. Dia mengusap pipi Bokuto dan mulai bernyanyi. 

" _Sweet creature ... had another talk about where it's going wrong._ " 

Bokuto menyahut pelan melanjutkan liriknya. " _But we're still young, we don't know where we're going but we know where we belong._ " 

Akaashi kembali melanjutkan lagunya. " _And oh we started two hearts in one home, it's hard when we argue, we're both stubborn, i know._ " 

Kali ini Bokuto tidak melanjutkan lagunya. Matanya terpejam membiarkan Akaashi yang menyelesaikan lagu itu. Untuk saat ini hanya kehangatan yang ada di dalam diri Akaashi. Andai saja ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Andai saja Bokuto menjadi milik seutuhnya. Andai saja Bokuto mempunyai rasa yang sama. 

Bokuto sudah tertidur, terlihat dari napasnya yang sudah teratur. Namun Akaashi masih melanjutkan lagunya hingga akhir. Dia tersenyum menatap Bokuto. 

Sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya Akaashi berbisik. " _Nighty night, Bo, i'll always be here for you._ " 

***

Besok adalah hari kelahiran Bokuto. Dan Akaashi baru saja mengambil kado pesanannya dari toko. Hari ini hujan. Dia memutuskan duduk di bangku depan toko untuk berteduh. Mobilnya memang dekat, ada di seberang jalan. Hanya saja Akaashi ingin menikmati hujan sedikit lebih lama. 

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Besok dia akan memberitahu Bokuto soal perasaannya. Akaashi telah menemukan keberaniannya. Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali. 

Karena pada akhirnya dia sadar, mencintai Bokuto dan mendapatkan kehadiran Bokuto dalam hidup itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Dan jikalau perasaannya memang sebuah kesalahan, Akaashi tetap akan bersyukur dengan kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya itu. Akaashi tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Dia hanya tulus mencintai Bokuto, setidaknya nanti dia bisa sedikit lega setelah memberi tahu pria itu. 

Akaashi memasuki mobilnya saat hujan mereda. Dia berkendara untuk kembali ke restoran miliknya dengan sebuah kotak kado kecil di pangkuannya. 

Ponselnya bergetar lama tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Dia memasangkan _earphone_ ke sebelah telinganya. 

" _Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!_ " 

Akaashi tertawa kecil. "Iya, Bokuto. Ada apa?" 

" _Kau sudah lihat unggahan baru di akunku?_ " 

"Um, belum. Aku belum membuka ponselku." Akaashi yang bingung langsung mengecek akun Bokuto. 

" _Baiklah akan kuberi tahu langsung saja. Hari ini aku sudah resmi dengan Hinata! Dia menerimaku saat makan siang tadi. Hinata terlihat—_ " 

Telinga Akaashi berdenging. Jalanan sepi dan gerimis seakan memvalidasi suasana hatinya. Suram. Dia menatap ponsel dengan mata kosong. Bokuto mengunggah foto dirinya dengan Hinata yang sedang berciuman. 

Akaashi tahu seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Akaashi tahu dia tidak berhak meminta lebih pada semesta. Akaashi tahu jika tidak ada masa depan untuk mereka. Meski sudah menyiapkan diri sematang mungkin rasanya tetap sakit. Sakit sekali. Lehernya seperti tercekik. Dia mulai terisak kecil. 

_"AKAASHI!"_

Kesadarannya kembali saat mendengar suara Bokuto memanggilnya kencang bersamaan dengan klakson mobil truk yang juga melaju kencang di jalanan licin ke arahnya. Suara hantaman kencang mengerikan terdengar di telinga Bokuto sebelum akhirnya panggilan terputus. 

Satu kesalahan fatal yang Akaashi buat hari itu. Dia lupa memakai sabuk pengaman yang menyebabkan dirinya terbanting kencang keluar mobil saat truk itu menghantamnya. 

Akaashi masih bisa merasakan air hujan yang menerpa kulitnya. Pandangannya gelap, telinganya pun nihil tidak bisa mendengar sekitarnya. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam dada. 

Perlahan Akaashi merasa kedinginan dan mengantuk. Damai. Dia merasakan kedamaian. Semua rasa sakitnya hilang. 

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya total merasakan dingin. Sebelum seluruh indra miliknya mati. Akaashi tersenyum bahagia. 

"Bokuto," desisnya pelan sekali dengan lembut.

*** 

Sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan menimpa Akaashi. Bokuto masih terdiam di kamarnya. Hinata rutin memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya itu. Berharap agar Bokuto segera membaik. 

Malam ini Bokuto kembali menangis dan meraung dengan sangat menyakitkan. Tangannya masih tidak lepas memegang sebuah kotak musik hijau pemberian Akaashi. Kotak musik yang memiliki instrumen lagu yang biasa Akaashi nyanyikan untuknya sebelum tidur. Sebuah hadiah yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, lengkap dengan surat yang berisi semua perasaan Akaashi padanya.

Sesak sekali. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan sampai-sampai Bokuto ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. 

Bokuto kembali membuka kotak musik itu dengan mata yang berair. Dia kembali membaca tulisan yang terukir di dalamnya. 

> _For my only one sweet creature, Bokuto Koutarou._
> 
> _—Akaashi Keiji._

[]


End file.
